Examples of methods and apparatus for fabricating structures, including from strips or panels of material, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,911,165; 5,308,790; 5,305,564; 4,730,021; 4,573,300; 4,372,733; 4,361,530; 4,320,075; 4,098,635; 3,966,533; 3,720,556; 3,619,329; 3,548,452; 3,412,426; 3,365,855; 3,206,899; and 2,877,530. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.